


Darkness Returns

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Abusive Father, Bottom Harry, Bruises, Character Death, Fetus Harry, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, Harry-centric, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Innocent Harry, Insecure Harry, Jealousy, Kidnapping, King Louis, Knight Zayn, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Panic, Past Abuse, Poor Harry, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Prince Louis, Princess Eleanor - Freeform, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Rich Louis, Shy Harry, Top Louis, Violence, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was the Prince of England. He will be crowned King as soon as he turned 18. The only problem was he had to be married in order to become a king. He was given three months to find the perfect match or else he would have to marry the princess of his father's choice,  Eleanor Calder.</p><p>Harry Styles was a poor boy who lived in a small cottage with his mother and sister. He had a major crush on the prince since he was young but he always think low of himself and could never had a chance with the prince.</p><p>When Harry's dark past came back hunting him, will he able to live with nightmares and flashbacks of his abusive father or would he just give up?</p><p>Louis wanted to protect Harry but it seemed like destiny had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. So please be nice! I'm sorry for my English. It's not my language.

_Once upon a time, there was a 5 years old boy named Harry Styles. He lived with his mother, Anne, and his sister, Gemma, in a small cottage. They were from a poor family but they’ve got everything they needed. One day when Harry was playing with Gemma outside his house, a group of horses came running towards their direction._

_“Harry, we have to hide!” Gemma said and pulled Harry with her behind a bush. As the group of horses got closer, they noticed that on every single one of the horses there was a knight. They stopped in front of their cottage. One of the knights walked up his cottage and knocked on the door. His mother opened the door and the knight talked to her, handing her a letter._

_When the knights left their cottage, Gemma and Harry quickly ran to their mother._  
_“Mother! Who are those people and where do they come from?” little Harry asked. Anne sighed happily and smiled down at her curious children._

_“The king and queen invited us to her castle to celebrate the prince’s birthday.”_

_“You mean inside the castle?!” Harry asked excitedly. He had never been inside a castle before. He had always imagined the castle is filled with expensive furniture, people, chandeliers, knights, guards and many other more._

_Anne laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair, “Yes, my dear. We will be going tonight.”_

_Harry and Gemma cheered and danced around the cottage happily, their mother watching lovingly._

_That night, Anne, Gemma, and Harry waited patiently for the carriage to pick them up. That was another thing Harry has never ride before. If he wanted to go somewhere, he had to walk miles and miles away. But this time, he was going to ride a carriage with his mother and sister. Of course little Harry could not wait to see it._

_When the carriage has arrived, Harry and Gemma raced to the door and stopped right in front of it. They examined the carriage in awe and their mother laughed. The knight opened the door for them and they stepped into the carriage cautiously._

_On their way to the castle, Harry and Gemma were bouncing around the seats._

_“Gemma, Harry, calm down. You’re going to ruin your dresses!” Anne exclaimed._

_“But we’re too excited, mama! I can’t wait!” Gemma squealed excitedly._  
_Anne laughed._

_When they were at the castle, Harry and Gemma looked up in awe. The castle was so big and tall. They stepped into the castle, Anne holding both of her children’s hand. When they were inside the castle, Harry and Gemma did not dare to let go of their mother’s hand. They were way too many people around them and most of them are from the wealthy family. The adults in the room looked down at the two little children._

_“Aw, there are so cute!” one woman exclaimed. Harry hid behind his mother’s leg shyly. Gemma just smile and bent her knees and head down while picking on her dress._

_“Thank you!” She exclaimed with a small voice._

_When Harry and Gemma were playing in a garden behind the castle, a knight walked up to them._

_“Well, hello children.” The knight said with a deep voice. “What are you two doing?”_

_“We’re playing tag!” Harry said excitedly. The knight chuckled._

_“What is your name little one?”_

_“My name is Harry! This is my sister, Gemma!”_

_“Hello, sir!” Gemma exclaimed._

_The knight smiled at the two children. “Well, children I have to go now. See you later.”_

_“Okay! Bye!” Harry and Gemma shouted in unison as the knight began to walk away._

_The party for the prince’s birthday was starting soon. Harry and Gemma stood by their mother’s side as the knight the met from the garden earlier began to talk and the people around them quiet down._

_“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the King Mark’s castle. Today, we are celebrating the prince’s 7th birthday. His name is Louis. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Prince Louis!”_  
_The doors opened and there stood a little boy with a crown on his head. The king and queen were standing beside the prince. Everyone in the room screamed “Happy Birthday, Prince Louis!” except for Harry. He was still staring at the prince. Prince Louis was very cute. His beauty was indescribable. Little Harry liked the Prince. You can say the prince was his crush. The prince began to walk down the stairs with the king and queen. The prince’s eyes scanned the room until his eyes landed on Harry and stopped. Harry blushed and looked at his sister._

_“Gemma, can we play outside in the garden again?” Harry asked, pouting._

_Gemma smiled and ruffled his hair, “Of course. Come on!” Gemma took Harry’s hand and ran towards the garden._

_When Harry and Gemma were playing in the garden, the prince walked up to them._

_“Hello.” Harry looked up at the prince and he stopped playing._

_“Hello, Prince Louis!” Gemma shouted excitedly. “I’m Gemma!”_

_“Please to meet you, Gemma. I’m Louis. And please stop calling me ‘Prince Louis’. The prince whined. Gemma giggled._

_“Anything for the prince!” The prince turned to Harry._

_“Who is this little boy?”_

_“His name is Harry. He’s my brother.” Gemma explained._

_“I see he’s not much of a talker.”_

_“Him? Nah, I think he’s just shy.”_

_And Harry really hoped that his sister can shut up right now. He’s too shy to speak a word to the prince._

_“Come on, Harry. Say ‘hi’.” Gemma pinched Harry’s arm. But Harry just hid behind Gemma. The prince laughed._

_“Well, come on in! I want to introduce you to my parents.” The prince suggested._

_“That would be wonderful! Right, Harry?” Gemma turned to Harry. Harry just shyly nodded and the prince smiled._

_“Your little brother is cute. I like him.” And Harry swore that he could die right now. The Prince of England liked him! Out of all the people around him, the prince liked him! Harry smiled to himself._

_“We should go!” Gemma shouted, excitedly._

_The prince laughed, “Shall we?”_

*10 years later*

Harry smiled at the memory. He remembered it like it was yesterday. That was the last day he saw the prince. Harry wondered if the prince has changed into an active teenager. The prince is turning 18 in 5 months and yes Harry remembered the prince’s birthday. As soon as the prince turned 18, he would be crowned as the King of England. But of course he has to marry in order to become a king. Harry sighed sadly. Of course he will never marry the prince. There are a lot more attractive girls out there in the village. The prince could marry any girls he wanted. Harry doubted that the prince is gay. Harry found out that he was gay when he was 13. He was scared to tell his mother and sister. When he finally confessed, his mother just smiled and Gemma just cheered and said ‘Yay! We can talk about boys together!’

Meanwhile in the castle, Louis was arguing with his father. “But dad, I don’t want to get married to Princess Eleanor! In fact, I don’t want to get married at all!” Louis whined.

“Louis, it has been more than half of the year! You have to get married in order to become a king! Princess Eleanor suits you the best, Louis! You are perfect for each other! Besides, you two had been hanging out a lot lately.” The king argued.

“I don’t like her, dad! She’s just a friend! I want to get married to someone I love!” Louis protested, stubbornly.

“Okay, I give you three months to find your partner. If you do not find one, you will marry Princess Eleanor and there will be no more excuses. Understood?” The king said firmly.

Louis sighed. “Fine. I’ll do my very best.” And the king walked out. Louis lay down on his bed and sighed loudly. Three months were not enough! He needed more time. He ran his hand through his hair and called one of the knights. “Zayn, can you please come to my room? I need advice.”

Three minutes later, Zayn walked into the room. “Hey, Lou. You called me?”

“Yeah, I need help. My father is forcing to get a partner in three months or else I’ll marry Eleanor! Zayn, you’ve got to help me!” Louis exclaimed. Zayn sighed.

“Lou, I seriously don’t know what to say or do. I mean, three months?! It’s not easy to find a partner in such a short period of time!”

Louis groaned, “I know! That’s why I need your help! Please, I’ll do anything for you in return!” Louis begged. Zayn thought hard about the situation. But he couldn’t find a solution to this problem.

“Lou, why not you take a stroll around the village? Just calm yourself down and think about this. I can’t say anything cause’ the person who’s getting married is you, not me! So just chill out and think. Okay?” Zayn explained.

Louis stared to think about Zayn’s words. Maybe Zayn’s right. This is something he must take care of alone. Louis did not have a choice. Louis sighed, “Alright, I’ll take a stroll around the village. See ya later, mate.”

 

Back in the small cottage, Harry was baking a cake for his mother and sister. They had always love Harry’s cooking. Most of the time, Harry would cook for his family. The other times, his mom would. Gemma only cooked food for herself. Harry, being the protective son he was, won’t let his mother do the house work. He would make her sit on the small couch they had while he kept the cottage spotless. Gemma had to go to work in order to support her family. Anne felt guilty for letting her children do the heavy work but Gemma and Harry stubbornly insisted that they wanted to do the job.

Harry was on his way to his little cottage with a bucket of water. He walked along the sideway, humming a tune when he saw a young man sitting under a large tree. He began to wonder about the boy cause’ even from afar, Harry can tell that this boy was definitely from a wealthy family, judging by the clothes he was wearing. Harry decided to leave the boy alone. As Harry was walking closer to the boy, the boy got up and was about to walk away when he bumped into Harry.

Then, everything happened too fast. Harry was about to fall backwards when the mysterious boy grabbed him by the arm and waist to prevent from falling and Harry gripped the boy’s biceps. The bucket of water was now on the ground, forgotten. Harry then looked straight into the boy’s eyes and immediately was struck by the color of his eyes. They stood frozen in their state, with the mysterious boy’s arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and the other held onto Harry’s arm.

“Oops,” the boy whispered out.

“Hi,” Harry managed to choke out.

They just stood there frozen when they heard someone cleared their throat. Harry and the boy immediately let go of each other and turned around. There stand Gemma, looking at them expectedly.

“Care to explain what’s going on here?” Gemma raised her eyebrow at Harry.

Harry just stood awkwardly, “Well, you see- We were, um- We were…” Harry was cut off by the mysterious boy next to him.

“I’m sorry that you had to witness the scene, ma’am. But, we just bumped into each other and pretty boy here almost fell so I held onto him.” The boy explained. Harry blushed furiously when the boy called him ‘pretty’.

Gemma nodded, still suspicious, “Okay, that was awkward. Anyway, Harry, we must go. Mom must be waiting.” Gemma said rather firmly.

Harry nodded and turned to the boy, “Thank you for that.” Harry whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear, shyly. The boy just smiled.

“S’alright. Accidents happen, babe.” The boy replied with a cheeky grin.  
Harry just blushed and pulled Gemma with him, running towards their cottage. The boy was staring at Harry’s bum while he was running. He shook his head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1!


	2. An Accidental Meeting

"What the hell was that, Harry?!" Gemma asked, angrily. She was NOT impressed at what she had witnessed. Seeing your brother cuddled up with a complete stranger is not something you see everyday. This was totally new to Gemma.

"Gemma, this isn't what you think! We just bumped into each other and I almost fell! He just grabbed onto me, okay!" Harry replied.

"Oh yeah, why were holding his arms like that!", Gemma challenged, still angry.

"I told you I was about to fall! Stop making this a big deal!", Harry whined, covering his ears.

"It wouldn't if you did not touch him like that!"

"Oh my god, please! Stop it, Gem! I don't want to fight!"

"What's with all of the shouts?!", Anne yelled from afar. "I can hear you guys from afar! What's going on in here?" Anne walked up to them.

Gemma sighed, "Nothing serious, mom. There was an 'accident' and Harry was involved." Gemma replied, air quoting the word 'accident'.

"Accident?", Anne turned to Harry, "Harry, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Harry just smiled, "I'm okay, mom. Not bad happened to me. It's nothing serious, I promise."

Anne raised her "Okay, but don't think this conversation is over, young man. We'll talk after dinner. Now, come on!" The three of them walk into the cottage without a word.

 

Meanwhile back in the castle, Prince Louis ran around, trying to find Zayn. When he finally spotted the knight, he called him out, "Zayn! I have a good news!", Louis shouted. Zayn turned towards the voice and saw the prince running towards him.

"Whoa, mate. Calm down. What happened?", Zayn asked, curious. Louis had finally the knight and he was panting. When the prince had calmed down, he began talking.

"I have a very exciting news! I think I have found my partner!", Louis stated, excitedly.

"What?! That fast?!", Zayn asked, in disbelieve.

"I know, right?! I'll tell you more later if you would come to my chambers." Louis stated and practically ran to his chambers.

 

In about two hours later when Zayn had finished his duties, he ran to the prince's chambers. He could not to hear the story from the prince. When he had arrived, he forgot to knock on the door and slammed the door open, yelling, "Tell me more about it!" As soon as he laid his eyes on the prince, he wished that he could've knocked on the door first. The prince's back was facing him and he was only in his underwear. When the prince heard the door being thrown open, he wrapped his arms around his body and turned only to see Zayn standing there, looking away embarrassed.

"What the hell, Zayn! Can you knock?!" Louis yelled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, mate. I was just too excited to hear your story!", Zayn replied, still looking away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Shut the door.", Louis ordered. Zayn shut the door, his eyes never leaving the floor while Louis dressed. "Okay, you can turn around now." Zayn turned and see Louis fully clothed.

"Sorry about that, mate." Zayn apologized.

"It's okay. Anyway, you said you're excited to hear the story?" Louis asked, smirking.

Zayn nodded, "Yes! Tell me more about this girl! How did you meet her?!"

"Well, it's actually a guy." Louis scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Oh, never mind then. So, tell me about this boy! How did you two meet?"

Louis and Zayn were now both sitting on his chambers and Louis began talking.

"Well, it was actually an accident. I was just sitting under a huge tree, thinking about this situation. When I finally had enough with this shit, I was just about to leave and I bumped into the boy. The boy almost fell but I grabbed him just in time. As soon as I look at his face, I swear Zayn, I thought I just saved an angel! He was so pretty! His eyes caught my attention and I couldn't breathe! I never realize that I was actually holding him like he was this precious diamond. I was staring right into his eyes when I managed to whispered out an 'oops' and he whispered out a 'hi'. His voice, oh my god, it's so deep and raspy. Goodness, I believe he's an angel. You should see him. You will like him too.", Louis finished.

"Whoa, mate. That was a bit dramatic, don't you think? I mean, whoa.", Zayn said in awe, "Were you two just standing like that or what?"

"No, the moment was ruined by a girl in which I believe is his sister. She was looking at the angel suspiciously and was shooting daggers at me. She demanded him to tell her what happened but he just shuttered. I decided to save the poor boy and told her the truth, calling him 'pretty boy'. Did I tell you he blushed when I called him 'pretty'?" Louis finished.

Zayn laughed, "Well, this is one dramatic story. Based on this story, I could tell that he likes you.", Zayn stated.

Louis smirked, "I know. I mean, who can ever resist me?"

Zayn grinned," You're ridiculous, Lou. So how are you gonna get him to be yours?"

"Zayn, I'm the prince. The prince gets whatever he wants and right now, I want him to be mine."

 

Back in the cottage, Gemma went to her room to get some rest while Harry and Anne cleaned up after the dinner. When they were done, Anne looked at her son.

"Harry, we need to talk about earlier. What has really happened to you? Gemma looked really pissed back then. Did you do something that pisses her off?" Anne asked in a motherly tone.

Harry sighed,"No, mother. It was all a misunderstanding. She thought I was being too close to a stranger when really he was just trying keep me from falling by grabbing me.", Harry explained.

"My goodness, Harry. Are you that clumsy that even a stranger have to grab you like that?"

"What? No! The boy bumped into me pretty hard and I almost fell so he grabbed onto me!", Harry stated, embarrassed.

"I see, but why was Gemma was so pissed off?"

"About that, he kind of held me like um...", Harry trailed off.

"Harry, tell me the truth. Tell me everything about it.", Anne stated, curiously.

"Fine. I was just carrying a bucket a water from the well and I spotted the boy under a large tree. He was from a wealthy family, judging by the clothes he was wearing. I had to walk pass him in order to go home. When I did, he suddenly got up and turned into my direction. He bumped into me pretty hard and I dropped the bucket and I was about to fall when he grabbed me. I looked at his face and mom, I thought my heart just stopped. Seriously. He was so handsome! His eyes are so beautiful and I could not stop staring into them! He had his arm around my waist and the other holding onto my arm. Mom, I actually have no idea but I was gripping his biceps. That's why Gemma got mad. The boy held me like that while I held him like that.", Harry finished.

Anne looked at him in shock, then she suddenly smile. "You like him, don't you?"

Harry blushed and looked down, smiling to himself. "Yeah, but I don't think he likes me. I mean he's rich, I'm poor. He's probably disgusted by me. Like how dad did." Harry whispered, tearing up.

The last comment brought tears to Anne's eyes. She got closer to Harry and hugged him tightly. "Baby, don't ever mention him again, okay! He does not deserve a son like you. I love you, Harry. Remember that. Gemma loves you too." She whispered, voice cracking.

Harry hugged her back tightly,"I know. Thank you, mom. Thank you for loving someone like me.", Harry whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes.

The memories of him and his father always bring him to tears because of his father's harsh and painful words. Harry and Anne cried silently in the kitchen while Gemma watched from the doorway. Gemma began to cry when she heard her mother and younger brother crying.

"Oh father, please come back to us.", Gemma whispered to herself, tears leaking out of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2! Next chapter coming soon! Stay strong and be patient!


	3. Date

King Mark and Queen Johannah were having a dinner in the room when Louis walked into the room. He sat down on a chair and soon realized that his food was not on the table.

"Dad, where's my food?", Louis asked his father.

The king cleared his throat, "About that, Louis, you will not be having dinner with us."

Louis raised his eyebrows,"And why not?"

"We've already made a reservation for you at a fancy restaurant near the castle." The king explained, still eating.

"And why must I eat at the restaurant and not here?", Louis asked, still confused.

The Queen sighed, "Louis, I know we've given you three months to find your partner but you father thought it would be easier if we go this way."

"What are you talking about, mom? I don't get it.", Louis asked, honestly confused.

"Louis, you're going on a date with Princess Eleanor.", King Mark stated.

"WHAT?! NOW?! TODAY?!", Louis yelled in shock, standing up from his chair making the chair fall backwards.

"Yes, you're going right now. Go get dressed.", his father commanded.

"NO! I'm not going on the date! Dad, I don't like her! Please!", the prince pleaded.

The king shook his head,"Louis, you are to obey my commands. I command you to go on a date with Princess Eleanor. Now!", The king said, firmly.

Louis was fumed. He wanted nothing more than to kill his father. He slammed his fists on the table,"I'm not going on that date! And you can never make me!", Louis yelled, walking out.

"Louis William Tomlinson! You're going on that date no matter what!", The king shouted. Louis knew he had no other choice but to obey his father but that did not mean, he could not fight back. He was tired of fighting with his father so Louis decided to go on the date but he promised himself that he won't let himself fall into his father's hands. He will make sure his father regret sending him out on a date like that. He will make sure of that.

 

Back in the cottage, Harry was looking out his window. Harry started to think about the boy he met two days ago. He thought about how the boy held him and called him pretty. A shiver ran up Harry's spine when he thought about how the boy's presence lingered in his mind. He thought about those piercing blue eyes that stared right into his emerald eyes. But those blue eyes looked really familiar. Harry knew he had seen those blue eyes somewhere, but where? His thought were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Harry? It's me.", it was Gemma.

"Come in!", Harry shouted and the door opened.

Gemma looked at Harry from the doorway,"Someone wants to meet you downstairs."

Harry looked confused,"Who was it?"

"Nick Grimshaw." Harry remembered him. He met Nick 2 weeks ago and they became friends rather quickly. Harry remembered how he met Nick. He was reading a book near a pond when he heard someone walking up to him. Harry looked up and he was met with a much older guy staring down at him.

_"Kid, you're not allowed to be here. It's not safe.", the guy explained, staring down at him._

_"Oh really? Sorry I didn't know that. I'll be leaving.", Harry said, getting up._

_The guy shook his head,"No, it's okay.", he held out his hand,"I'm Nick. Nick Grimshaw."_

_Harry shook his hand,"Harry Styles.", and let's just say that non of them follow the rule by dumping themselves in the pond._

Back in the present, Harry nodded his head,"Okay, be down in a minute." Gemma nodded and shut the door. Few minutes later, Harry came walking to the living room, seeing Nick sitting on the sofa with a cigarette in his hand. Nick looked up at Harry.

"Hey, Haz. How are you doing?", Nick said, getting up and hugged Harry.

Harry hugged Nick back tightly coughing a little because of the smokes,"I'm good. So you want to meet me?"

"Yeah, I want to take you for dinner. We need to talk about something serious.", Nick stated. He pulled out a tuxedo from behind the couch and handed it to Harry,"I'm going to need to wear this for the night. We're going to a fancy restaurant."

Harry stared at the tuxedo longingly,"Nick, isn't this your favourite tuxedo? What if I spill a drink on it? You know how clumsy I am!", Harry exclaimed,"Why do we have to go eat a fancy restaurant when we can just eat at a normal one?" Nick is a rich boy. Harry knew he wouldn't mind losing one tuxedo but this tuxedo was not his and it probably cost a lot more than what he and his family can spend a year.

Nick chuckled,"Even if you spill some drinks on it, I wouldn't mind. I have a lot more favourite tuxedos. I told you we need to talk. It's important.", Nick pleaded.

Harry sighed,"Fine, I'll get ready." Harry walked to his room to change.

 

Prince Louis was standing right in front of the fancy restaurant where he was about to have dinner with Eleanor. He was in his one of his expensive tuxedo that his dad made him wear. Louis walked into the restaurant and looked around the restaurant. He spotted Eleanor at a table near the corner. Louis walked up to her, "Hey, Eleanor.", Louis greeted.

Eleanor stood up and hugged Louis,"Hey, Lou. I'm sorry you had to do this.", she whispered, pulling away.

Louis shrugged,"It's not your fault. We did not have a choice.", Louis sat down on his chair, Eleanor mirroring his action.

"Louis, my father told me everything about it. He wanted me to marry you too. I mean, c'mon! I told him we're just friends but he won't budge about it!", Eleanor sighed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear,"I'm really sorry, Lou. I don't have a choice."

"El, I told you. It's fine. Both of us did not have a choice. I wanted to tell him that I've actually found someone-"

"You found someone who you want to marry?!", Eleanor asked, suddenly full of energy.

"Well, yeah.", Louis replied, nervously.

Eleanor squealed,"Oh my god, Lou! This is such a good news! We don't have to marry each other! Tell me about this girl!", Eleanor was practically bouncing in her seat.

Louis was about to tell her it was actually a guy when someone walked into the restaurant caught his eyes and he stopped breathing.

 

Harry and Nick were walking to the restaurant. Harry had always love night walks. He loved breathing in fresh air into his lungs. The silence were interrupted by Nick, "Harry, we're here." Harry looked up and gasped. They were at the town's most expensive restaurant.

"Nick, can't we go somewhere else? I mean, this place is expensive!”, Harry exclaimed, feeling guilty. Nick only chuckled at the boy.

“Harry, it’s fine. I want to bring you here. Now, come on.”, Nick pulled Harry into the restaurant, ignoring Harry’s protests. When they walked into the restaurant, they walked straight to the reception.  
“Reservation for Mr. Grimshaw.”, Nick stated. The girl looked at a log book and stared flipping through the pages. Then she grabbed two menus, saying, “This way, please.” She started to walk towards their table with Nick and Harry trailing behind her. They reached their table and they were near the kitchen.

“Here’s your menu and call us when you are ready to order.”, the girl stated and walked away.

“Nick, you said you wanted to tell me something important. What is it?”, Harry asked, curious.

Nick smiled, “I’ll tell you after we eat, okay? Now take a look at the menu and order.”, Nick demanded, looking at his order.

Harry sighed. He knew better than to try to change Nick’s mind so he ordered the cheapest food on the plate while Nick ordered the most expensive one.

When they had ordered their food, Harry excused himself to the bathroom. He splashed some water to his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair and tuxedo when he turned around, he saw the boy he met two days leaning against the bathroom door, smirking at him, “Hello, gorgeous. Remember me?”

 

Louis stared at the angel before him at the door. The boy looked absolutely stunning. “Louis, are you okay?” his thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Louis, you zoned out a bit? Are you okay?”

Louis nodded, “You know, my partner is actually a guy and he’s standing right there.” Louis said, pointing at the angel who was standing at the reception. Louis then noticed that the boy was not alone. He was with another man who was obviously older than him.

Eleanor looked at where Louis was pointing. She gasped softly and whispered out, “My goodness, you picked a good one, Lou. He’s stunning!” Eleanor said in awe, “I don’t think he’s alone.”, She turned to Louis, “Do you think that guy is his boyfriend?

Louis felt a pang of jealousy washed over him. The boy was gorgeous and it was rare to have a gorgeous boy like him single. Maybe that was his boyfriend but that won’t stop Louis from getting the boy. Louis shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe not.”, Louis turned to them and saw they were lead to a table. They sat somewhere near the kitchen.

The guy and the angel were talking and the waitress came up to them, probably getting their order. Few minutes later, they saw the angel stood up and walked to the restroom. Louis realized that this was his chance. “Eleanor, I’m going to the bathroom. Wish me luck!”, Louis winked and walked to the bathroom. Eleanor smiled as her eyes followed Louis’s movements.

 

Louis walked into the washroom and saw the boy splashing some water to his face. Louis smirked as he checked the boy out. This boy looked good in tuxedo and he was definitely fit. The boy turned around and saw Louis and his jaw dropped. Louis smirked, “Hello, gorgeous. Remember me?”

“W-what are you doing here?”, the boy asked shakily. Louis pushed himself off the door and walked towards him. The boy backed away from Louis until his back hit the wall and Louis pinned him to the wall. The boy whimpered and looked away.

Louis smiled, “It’s okay, babe. I won’t hurt you. You see, I came here to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Louis smiled, “Babe, don’t you know me? I’m Louis Tomlinson, The Prince of England.” Louis smirked when he saw the boy’s mouth dropped, staring at him in shock. Louis leaned forward and whispered, “You see, in five months, I would be crowned as king and I will need to get a partner in order to do that. Maybe-,”, Louis paused and leaned closer to the boy’s ear, “Maybe I already found him.” The boy shivered and Louis smiled widely. “What is your name, boy?”

“H-Harry Styles.”

“Harry Styles. The name suits you well, my love.” Louis whispered and Harry only shivered.

Louis smiled and pulled away, “Well, Harry. I have to go now. See you around.” Louis saluted Harry and walked out.

 

“Louis, what did you do to that boy?” Eleanor asked as he walked back to her.

Louis smirked, “Don’t worry, El. I did nothing harmful.”

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, “Really? The poor boy looked nervous.” Eleanor said as she eyed the boy walking out the bathroom, looking nervous.

Louis smirked as he looked at the angel. “Let’s just say I almost proposed to him.”

Eleanor looked at him in shock then suddenly smiled, “Nice one, Lou.”

Louis only smirked back.

Harry stared at the boy in front of him in shock. “W-what are you doing here?” Harry asked, backing away from the mysterious boy. The boy got closer to him and Harry’s back hit the wall as he pinned him against it.

The boy smiled, “It’s okay, babe. I won’t hurt you. You see, I came here to talk to you.”

“About what?”, Harry managed to choke out, nervous.

The boy smiled, “Babe, don’t you know me? I’m Louis Tomlinson, The Prince of England.” Harry looked at the boy in shock. His crush in the past 10 years was standing right in front of him, pinning him to the wall. And damn, he has changed into a handsome young man. Harry could not even recognize from the past 10 years. ““You see, in five months, I would be crowned as king and I will need to get a partner in order to do that. Maybe-,”, Louis paused and leaned closer to Harry’s ear, “Maybe I already found him.” Harry shivered, making the boy smiled widely, ““What is your name, boy?”

“H-Harry Styles.”

“Harry Styles. The name suits you well, my love.” Louis whispered and Harry only shivered.

Louis pulled away, “Well, Harry. I have to go now. See you around.” Louis saluted him and walked out, leaving Harry standing there frozen.

“What the hell just happened?”, Harry whispered to himself in disbelieve.

 

“There you are! Where have you been? Are you okay?”, Nick said as he returned to his table.

Harry cleared his throat, “I’m fine.” Nick looked at him suspiciously.

“Okay?” Nick started to talk about something while Harry’s mind drifted off to Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 3! (Ignore the note below)


	4. Fiancé

Harry just finished his dinner with Nick. He then remembered that Nick wanted to tell him something, "Nick, can we talk now?"

Nick sighed, "Yeah, are you done with your dinner?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, thanks for the food. Now, tell me."

"You're welcome. Okay, um... I don't know how to start but Harry, I've been accepted in a new job.", Nick replied looking down.

Harry squealed happily,"Nick, this is such a good news! Why are you so sad about it?"

Nick looked down, feeling guilty, "The thing is... The job is in L.A." That was when Harry's mind clicked. Nick was moving out to L.A. He was going to live there. The thought made Harry sad.

"So, you will leave and not come back?"

Nick looked up at Harry, staring into his eyes,"I'm really sorry, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Nick sadly,"Nick, I'm so proud of you. You have reached your biggest dream! You may won't come back, but it's okay. I understand. Go, Nick. Live your dreams." Harry replied softly, smiling. Harry was speaking the truth. Sure he will miss Nick like hell, but he won't prevent Nick from living his dreams.

Nick smiled at Harry sadly, "Thank you, Harry. I will always call you every chance I get." Nick stood, Harry mirroring his actions. Then they hugged each other tightly in the restaurant, making heads turned to them in confusion.

 

Meanwhile with Louis and Eleanor, they were observing Harry and Nick while eating. Then all of the sudden, they were both very sad which confused both Louis and Eleanor."What do you think they were talking about, El?", Louis asked, still staring at the pair.

Eleanor shrugged,"I don't know. They were happy before but now look at them."

Louis saw that both boys stood up and then they hugged each other tightly which made Louis jealous,"What are they doing? They're making heads turn!", Louis exclaimed.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes,"It looks like the boy you like is crying." Louis looked at them carefully.

His heart broke at the sight of the angel crying, "Man, I swear if that dude was the reason why he was crying, I would-", Louis was cut off by Eleanor.

"Calm down, Lou. You barely even now that boy! They don't look like they're a couple.", Eleanor's last sentence calmed Louis down but then she said, "I think.", which made Louis glared at her, Eleanor raising her hands in defend.

 

Louis just got back from the date. As he walked into the living room, he saw his father and mother sitting on the couch probably waiting for him. "So, Lou. Did you have fun?" his father asked.

Louis shrugged his shoulder,"If fun means flirting with someone else then yeah." Louis replied, plopping on the couch in front of them.

Mark looked at Louis angrily. "Louis William Tomlinson! You were supposed to pay attention to Eleanor and not someone else! You disappoint me!", His father spat with venom, his mother trying to calm Mark down.

Louis smirked,"Dad, if I was flirting with someone else other than Eleanor and she saw it, that meant I've had my eyes on somebody."

His father and mother froze, "Louis, are you saying you have found your partner?", His mother asked, excitedly.

Louis only smiled,"Yup and he's cuter than Eleanor."

His father then suddenly smiled at Louis,"Looks like you won't have to marry Eleanor then."

Louis smirked, feeling proud of himself,"Believe me dad, I will marry him. I will be a king and he will be my queen."

Harry just got back from the dinner with Nick. They had a long talk with each other. He plopped down on the couch and started to think about Nick. Harry thought about how he was going to survive without him. Nick had always been the one to support Harry no matter what and Harry loved him for that. Nick was there when his father wanted to hurt him. Nick was there when his father left him. Nick was there to protect him. And now that he was going away, who was going to protect him now? Harry felt tears running down his cheeks. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest as he cried silently. He knew both Anne and Gemma were already asleep so he didn't want to wake them up. He laid himself on the couch and continued crying. He thought about his father's reaction when he first came out to his family.

 

_Harry stared down at his hands as he walked into the dining room. He saw his father, mother and sister eating. His father looked up at him as he entered the dining room._

_"Harold! Come have dinner with us." , his father handed him a plate as he sat down._

" _Thanks, dad." They were eating happily as a family. While they were eating, Harry spoke up, "Mom, dad, Gemma I want tell you guys something after dinner." Harry explained nervously. His dad nodded his head._ _  
_

" _Okay, we'll talk after this."_

_All of them gathered in the living room, waiting for Harry's announcement. Harry stood up and played with his fingers for a little while. "I-I don't know how to start."  
_

_Gemma just patted his back, "Baby bro, you can trust us. You can tell us anything."_

_Harry took a deep breath, "Thanks, Gem. But anyway, I've always wanted to tell you that-" Harry paused, sweats began to form on his forehead._

_His father looked at his suspiciously, "Son, are you okay?"_

_Harry took another deep breath shakily, "I'm fine, father. But I've always wanted to tell you all that... I am gay." Harry finished. At first the room was silence but then he heard squeals from his mother and sister._

_Anne gave Harry a big hug, "Cupcake, you know I will support you no matter what. Gay or not." she hugged Harry tightly and Gemma joined. When they let go of each other, they looked at Des who was staring at the them blankly._

_"Dad?", Harry called out. His father stood up and walked up to him with a blank face._

_"I did not know my son is a faggot." Des spat out._

_Harry was taken back by his father's words, "Dad?"  But then, his father punched him across the face roughly causing him to fall to the ground. He held onto his cheek as tears slipped out of his eyes. He stared back at his father while his mother crouched down to him._

_"Des! Why did you hit him like that?!" She stared at her husband in horror as she rubbed Harry's cheek that got punched._

_"Non of my son is a fag! You shall be punished for that, you worthless piece of shit!", his father yelled at him and that was when everything started._

 

Harry cried as he remembered the memory like it was yesterday. That night he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling bad. He was the first one to wake up. He cautiously walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes looked red from crying. He sighed and splashed some more water on his face. As he walked to the kitchen, his mother was there at the stove, making some pancakes. Anne looked up at Harry. "Morning, sleepy head."

Harry walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek, "Morning." Then Gemma came walking into the kitchen with a messy hair. Harry tried his best not to laugh at it. She glared at him.

"I know how I looked like, okay! Don't make fun of me!", Gemma grunted and hit Harry in the arm. Anne served their pancakes and they began eating. While they were eating, they receive a knock on the door.

"Harry, can you get the door, dear?", Anne looked at Harry. Harry nodded and walked to the front door. He opened the door and there stood a knight.

"Good Morning, sir. I'm here to hand you this letter. You and your family are invited to King Mark's castle for his son's to choose a fiancé." The knight explained.

Harry raised his eyebrows and took the letter shakily, "Um, thanks." The knight nodded his head and walked to his horse probably going to the next house. Harry shut the door and walked to the dining room with the letter. Gemma looked up.

"Who was it?"

"Just a knight. He came here to give this." Harry placed the letter on the table. Gemma grabbed the letter and read it to herself.

"The prince is turning 18. He's going to be crowned as king.", She tossed the letter to the side,"I wonder with who he's going to marry."

Harry then remembered the incident in the bathroom yesterday at the fancy restaurant. Harry shivered as he remembered how the prince touched him. Harry started to think about his words. What was he trying to say? His thoughts were interrupted by Gemma shaking him.

"Harry! Wake up!" She shook him roughly.

"Gemma, stop!" Gemma stopped shaking him. "What was that for?" Harry whined.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "I've called your name three times! What was in your mind?"

Harry just stayed silent. Anne broke the silence, "Okay, children. Go to you room and find your outfit for tonight."

"Yes, mom." Both Harry and Gemma said in unison.

 

That night they were in the castle with other people around them. Harry was nervous. He thought about the prince's words. The prince was his crush for the past 10 years. The prince has changed into a sex god. But Harry still thought that he was never good enough for the prince. Harry thought low of himself. He had ever since his father insulted him with the harsh words.

Few hours later with his mother and sister by his side, he heard the knight began talking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to King Mark's castle. We all gathered here tonight for the prince to choose his partner." Some girls started to squeal. Then Prince Louis walked to the knight. The girls started to squeal loudly chanting, "Prince Louis, pick me!" or "I can be your wife, Prince Louis!" or "Marry me, Prince Louis!" Harry just stared at Louis, his heart racing. The prince looked handsome. He was smiling at the girls with his charming smile making the girls fell to their knees. He then began to talk.

"Hello, ladies. I see you are all hyper today." The girls screamed making the prince chuckled. "Well, sadly girls. I have already chosen someone." The girls began to whine. "And I really hope he is here tonight." People started to whisper when the prince said 'he'. The prince scanned around the room until his eyes landed on Harry and smirked. Harry's eyes grew large.

"I see him, standing right here." The crowds looked at where Louis was smirking at and saw Harry. For the first time ever, they saw a beautiful boy. They gasped and started to gossip. Some of them are like "My goodness, he's gorgeous. How could we never notice him before?" or "The prince picked a good one." or "Gosh, the boy is hot!" Harry blushed at the compliments. He had never receive attention before. Louis smirked at Harry.

"So, Harry Styles. Will you come up here with me?" Harry felt someone pushed him. He turned to see his sister pushing him towards the stairs. Harry could not move as the prince walked down the stairs to him. "Mr. Styles, your name will change to Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson. Has a nice ring to it." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it. People around them cheered. Harry looked at the prince in shock and blushed when the prince winked at him. Was this a dream or what?

The people left the castle except for Harry and his family. He was standing beside the prince and the prince has a protective arm around his waist. His family was talking to the king and queen. Harry looked at Louis, "Prince Louis?" Louis looked at him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, you are a prince and I'm a poor boy!" Harry exclaimed, frowning.

Prince Louis just kissed his cheek, "Babe, I don't care if you are poor or rich. I would marry you eventually." Harry looked at the prince in shock.

The prince laughed, "Besides, I know you have a crush on me for the past 10 years." That statement made Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.

"H-How did y-you know?" Harry choked out. "You still remember me?'

The prince smirked, "How can I forget a cute little bubbly boy? But you're no longer cute. You are now very pretty." The grip around Harry's waist tighten. "And you are mine." Louis whispered and pulled away, satisfied with himself. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pop. He must be in a dream! It can't be real! Can't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 5!


	5. Nightmares

_Harry hid under the covers and cried silently as the banging on the door continued. Harry did not want to get hit. Not tonight. He curled up into a ball as he heard his father's fierce voice yelling, "Open this door, you worthless piece of shit!"_

_Harry heard his mother's pleading voice outside the door,"Des, please! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! It was an accident!" Anne protested weakly._

_"Accident?! He spilled hot tea on my lap and ran away without saying 'sorry'! You think it was an accident?!" Des screamed back at Anne._

_"You know how clumsy Harry is! Just stop abusing him please!" Anne yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_"NO!" Des shouted, scaring Harry even more."The faggot is going to get what's coming to him!" Des kicked the door open and stared at Harry furiously. "You think you can ran away from your trouble?!"_

_Harry jumped out of the bed and sank to his knees, "Please, dad! It was an accident! I swear!" Harry begged, tears on his face. Des walked closer to Harry and slapped him hard, making Harry fell the ground with a thud._

_"I don't care if it was an accident or what!" With that, Des kicked and punched Harry repeatedly. Gemma ran into the bedroom and tried to pulled her father away from Harry._

_"Dad, stop! You're killing him! Stop!" Gemma screamed with tears on her face. But Des ignored her and continued to abuse Harry until he was satisfied. Once he was finished with Harry, he spat on his face._

_"Hope that teaches you a lesson for being a faggot." With that, Des walked out of the room, pulling Gemma and Anne with him. Gemma and Anne looked at Harry and cried. They knew if the try to do anything, Des will kill Harry and they can't let that happen. Once the door was slammed shut, Harry curled into a ball and cried silently, ignoring the pain he felt all over his body._

 

 

Harry woke up and quickly sat on the bed. He looked around the room frantically and noticed that he was not alone. The prince was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. Harry looked at himself and cried silently. He did not want those memories to come back. He knew he won't survive if the memories kept on coming back to him.

Louis was woken up by the sounds of soft cries. He frowned and opened his eyes only to be greeted by the dark room. He then noticed that Harry was awake and the sounds of cries were coming from him. Louis sat up slowly in confusion. He tapped on Harry shoulder and Harry looked up at Louis. The sight of Harry made Louis's heart broke into smaller pieces. His eyes were red and he looked really sad. Louis frowned, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Harry did not reply instead he hugged Louis tightly and cried even more, "Please don't leave me." Harry begged, his voice raw from crying. Louis hugged Harry back tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I would never leave you." Louis rubbed Harry's back as he continued to cry. An hour later, Harry cried himself to sleep and he was slumped against Louis's body. Louis stared down at Harry's sleeping figure. Even though Harry had dry tears on his cheeks, he still looked beautiful to Louis. But he also looked desperate with those tears on his face. Louis began to wonder why did Harry cry. What caused him to cry? Or was it a who? Louis's blood boiled at the thought of someone making his baby cry. Who on Earth would make an innocent boy like Harry cry? Admit it. You wouldn't either, right? Louis decided he was going to ask Harry tomorrow. He fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

 

 

The next morning, Harry woke up felling warm. He opened his eyes and soon realized that he was on Louis's chest. He blushed and tried to sit up but Louis's arms were wrapped around his waist securely. Harry wiggled in Louis's grip and he almost broke free when Louis's hands grabbed his arms. He froze and slowly looked up at Louis to see Louis smirking down at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Louis asked, his eyes sparkled with mischievous. Harry just blushed and looked away, making Louis chuckled. Before he knew what was happening, his back was flat on the bed and Louis was on top of him staring down at him.

"You're not going anywhere without my permission, sweet pie. You're mine, remember?" Louis whispered and nibbled Harry's neck, making Harry gasped.

"I w-was goi-going to the- bathroom." Harry shuttered out.

Louis smirked and pulled away, "Are you telling the truth, sweet heart?" Harry nodded frantically and Louis chuckled. "Alright, babe." As soon as Louis let Harry go, Harry darted to the bathroom with a red face. Louis smirked. 'This is going to be fun' he thought.

 

 

They were having breakfast with the rest of the family. Harry sat next to Louis since they will be the future leaders. Harry can feel the king eyeing him and Harry squirmed under his stare.

"Hmm, nice choice, Louis." The king complimented Louis. "Very nice. A lot better that Calder." Louis smirked at the statement.

"What did I tell you?" Louis and the king smirked at each other, making Harry uncomfortable. Suddenly, he felt Louis's arm wrapped around his waist and Harry looked at Louis. Louis just smiled and kissed his cheek, making Harry turned away. Queen Jay cleared her throat.

"So, when do you think the wedding will be held?" She asked casually.

Louis's eyes narrowed her mom, "Mom. just because I found him doesn't mean I will marry him immediately. Take it easy will you? Harry's new to this thing." Jay raised her hands in defends.

"Okay, fine. Just asking." And with that, they continued to eat their food.

  

 

Harry was at the garden, sitting on a blanket. He was singing a song while making a flower crown. He loves the silence in the garden. The only sound that can be heard was the water from the fountain and his own voice. Harry just loved being alone like this. It was peaceful and no harm could be done. He just finished making his flower crown and put it on his head. He smiled and fixed the flower crown. He then grabbed another flower and began making another flower crown.

Louis was watching Harry from the balcony. Harry never notice Louis was there and kept singing. Louis smiled seeing Harry so happy and calm. Then Louis remembered the little moment they shared at midnight. Louis wondered even more about it. What could really made Harry upset? Right now, Harry looked like a beautiful angel singing while making a flower crown and Louis really hoped that it stayed that way. Images of Harry's sad face flooded in his mind. Was it all just a nightmare? Probably. Louis looked down at Harry and Harry was still singing and twirling flowers.

 

 

"So, you've met your partner?" Louis was currently in Starbucks with Eleanor. They were talking about wedding, friends and more. Louis sighed happily.

"Yeah, I did. Glad my parents loved him the moment they laid their eyes on him."

Eleanor smirked, "Of course they love him! Who wouldn't love a hot bubbly boy like him anyway?" She stated casually, drinking her coffee. "I know for sure I would. Maybe marrying him even."

Louis glared at Eleanor, "Hey, back off, Calder. He's mine!" Louis said, possessively. Eleanor raised her hands in defends, "I'm just saying. It's a fact though." Louis grinned happily then he remembered why he wanted to meet Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You see, this morning before dawn, I was woken up by Harry crying-“ Louis was interrupted by Eleanor gasping with a worried look on her face. It soon turned into a stern look.

“Louis, did you try to do something he did not want?” Eleanor raised her eyebrow.

Louis eyes popped out at the statement and hit Eleanor’s arm, “Oi, I'm not that kind of person!”

Eleanor just waved, “Fine, fine whatever. Continue.” She demanded 

Louis glared but continued, “He was crying really badly and he looked really sad. I just don’t understand! This afternoon, he looked happy and bright!”

Eleanor listened to his words, “Maybe it was just a nightmare?” She tried reasoning. 

Louis hummed in respond, “Maybe you’re right. I mean it couldn’t be worse, can it?”

Eleanor just shrugged her shoulders, “You’ll never know, Lou.” And drank her coffee.

Louis zoned off as Eleanor stared to talk about girls' problems.

 

 

Back in the castle, Harry was reading a book under a tree in the garden. He heard the door opened and looked up to see the little twins running into the garden. Daisy was chasing Phoebe and they were laughing loudly. Harry smiled fondly at the twins. He had always loved little children. Daisy and Phoebe stopped running when the noticed Harry under a tree and ran to him.

"Harry!" The twins shouted in unison excitedly, smiling widely. Harry laughed at the twins as they jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. They pulled away and looked at Harry curiously.

"Are you marrying our brother?!" Daisy asked.

Harry just bit his lips and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Yay! That means Louis will be the King and you will be the queen!" Phoebe stated with an excited smile.

Harry just blushed at the thought of being a queen instead of a king. He's a guy. Guys can't be a queen, can't they? His thoughts were interrupted by the twins chanting his name excitedly.

"Harry, can you sing us a song?" The twins asked in unison.

"Okay, what song do the adorable twins want me to sing?" The statement made the twins giggled.

"Any song is fine! But we don't want baby songs." Daisy whined.

"Yeah! They're no fun!" Phoebe added. Harry just smiled fondly at them.

"Okay, I'll sing you a song." The twins cheered and Harry thought what song should be good. Then he had picked a good one and cleared his throat as he began to sing.

 

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, Faking smiles,_

_Same old tired, lonely place._

 

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face._

 

_All I can say is it was,_

_Enchanting to meet you._

 

_Your eyes whispered, "Have me met?",_

_Across the room your silhouette,  
_

_Starts to make its way to me._

 

_The playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks,_

_Like passing notes in secrecy._

 

_And it was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I can say is I was,_

_Enchanted to meet you._

 

_This night is sparkling,_

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck,  
_

_Blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

 

Harry just finished singing and opened his eyes. The twins had an awe expression on their face before grinning very widely.

"That was so beautiful! I love it!" Daisy exclaimed.

Phoebe nodded excitedly, "Can't wait to tell Louis!"

Harry was about to protest when a voice from the door interrupted them.

"You don't have to." They all looked at the person to see Louis against the door, smirking widely.

"Louis! You're home!" The twins got off Harry's lap and ran to Louis, hugging him. Louis hugged the twins back and got down in one knee in front of them.

"Why don't you girls go inside and see if mom needs any help?" Louis suggested and the twins nodded, running back into the house. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled fondly, making Harry blushed and looked down. He walked up the younger boy and sat down next to him. "You have a very beautiful voice, love."

Harry just stared at Louis, heart beating crazily in his chest. "T-thank you." Harry looked down

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry's chin, "No, don't look away. I want to see your pretty face." Harry looked up and they stared into each other's eyes. Louis's heart skipped a beat when he looked into the younger lad's emerald eyes. Louis's hand were still on Harry's chin as he leaned closer to Harry.

"I want to try something." Louis whispered out.

Harry just looked hesitate and before he knew it, Louis's lips were on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was late!


	6. Prince Harry

Harry’s eyes grew large as Louis’s lips pressed against him. He had never kissed anyone so he does not know what to do. As Louis was reading his mind, he pulled away and told him to copy his actions and Harry tried. He closed his eyes and mirrored Louis’s movements. They were making out for a good five minutes before Harry pulled away, gasping for breath. Louis just smirked and licked his lips. Harry tasted like strawberries and mint. Once their breathing is normal, Harry blushed and stared at Louis.

“Did I actually do that?” Harry asked in disbelieve.

Louis smiled widely, “Love, you are an amazing kisser. Are you sure this is your first kiss?”

Harry blushed and hid his face in Louis’s chest, “Stop teasing me.” He muttered quietly, embarrassed.

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s curls. “Harry, I need to tell you something.”

Harry looked up at Louis, “What is it?”

“A lot of Kings from other countries are coming tonight. We are going to celebrate cause’, well, I’m getting married to a hot soon to be 16-year-old boy.” Louis stated casually.

Harry’s eyes popped out, “T-tonight? Why so early?” Did I mention that Harry blushed when he complimented him?

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, “Babe, as soon as I turn 18, I will be crowned as king as soon as I am wedded to you. Are you nervous?” Harry could only nod. “S’alright, darling. You have two and a half months to get ready.” Louis pecked Harry lips and got up, pulling Harry with him.

“Where are we going?”

“We need to get ready for tonight, silly. I want everyone to see how beautiful you can be.”

Harry obeyed Louis’s order and walked to THEIR room quietly with Louis by his side. As he walked into the room, he saw two fancy tuxedos lying down on the king-sized bed. Louis walked up the bed and picked up a smaller one out of the two.

“This one is yours. You can get ready now, love. I’ll be waiting for you.” Louis walked up to Harry, holding the tuxedo out for him. Harry took the tuxedo and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

As he walked out the bathroom, Louis's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

 

Harry looked up at Louis's shocked face and blushed, "I look terrible, don't I?"

 Louis was still staring at him in awe, "The exact opposite of that." But he stopped staring when he saw how uncomfortable Harry looked under Louis's gaze. Louis cleared his throat, "Well, I guess it's my turn." He grabbed his tuxedo and walked into the bathroom. As he walked out the bathroom, it was Harry's turn to looked shocked.

Louis smirked when he noticed Harry was staring at him. "I know I'm handsome but there's no need to gawk." Harry looked away and blushed furiously. Louis smiled at the innocent boy in front of him and took his hand. "Let's have some fun."

 

 

The castle was filled with wealthy people that night. They were congratulating King Mark and Louis. Louis was scanning the crowds and his eyes landed on his best friend, Prince Liam Payne, and he smiles widely shouting, "Liam! Hey, how's it going?" Liam laughed and walked up to Louis.

"Hello to you too, Lou. I'm doing fine. Heard you're getting married in three months. Congratulations, bro." Louis smiled proudly.

"Yeah, good thing I found my mate or else I would have to marry Eleanor Calder."

Liam raised his eyebrows, "The princess of Scotland?”

Louis nodded, “The one and only.” Liam burst out laughing and Louis just groaned, “It’s not funny, okay! You would be very stressed if you were in my shoes.” Liam’s laughter died down and he patted Louis’s back.

“Sorry, mate. It’s just that you father can be really short-minded sometimes.”

Louis swiped an imaginary sweat on his forehead, “Phew, I thought I was the only one thinking about it.” Liam just laughed again with Louis.

 

 

Meanwhile with Harry, he was sitting on a bed feeling nervous. Sweats started to form on his forehead. There was a knock on the door that made Harry jumped and the door opened to reveal on of the guards, Zayn Malik.

“Your majesty, everybody’s waiting for you.” Zayn’s head popped out from the door. Harry nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Zayn, please call me Harry when we’re alone.” Harry answered, nervously.

Zayn nodded, “I take it you’re nervous.” He walked into the room and shut the door.

“Harry, there’s no need to feel nervous. Everybody will love you the moment they lay their eyes on you. I mean, have you seen your face?” that statement made Harry’s face turned into a tomato. Zayn noticed how Harry blushed easily by just a simple compliment.

“Well, I don’t think I’m THAT pretty. Actually, I don’t think I’m pretty at all. I mean, I’m just a homeless boy and Louis on the other hand is filthy rich!” Harry buried his face into his hands.

Zayn sighed, “Harry, it does not matter if you’re rich or not. The only thing that matters is your feelings towards him. If you like him, what’s stopping you from marrying him?”

 _My father._ A tiny voice in Harry’s head whispered. Flashbacks of his father’s abuse started to form in his mind. Harry just blinked and he looked to his side to see Zayn looking at him worriedly.

“Harry, are you okay? You zoned out a little bit.”

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, just feeling nervous.”

Zayn grinned, “It’s alright. Come on, Harry. It’s time to shine!” Zayn walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone and Harry just fell back on his back and sighed.

 

 

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Louis stated once he saw his fiancé in their room. Harry looked up at Louis.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I'm just not ready."

Louis snorted, "Not ready? Look at yourself! Who can resist a beautiful boy in a tuxedo? I couldn't."

Harry looked down, "My father." He muttered. Louis pretended he didn't hear that statement no matter how much he wanted to protest to that.

"Well, it's time for us to shine, love. Everybody's waiting." Louis extended his hand out for Harry and Harry grabbed it. Louis pulled Harry to stand and kissed the back of his hand, turning Harry into a tomato.

"Ready?" Harry nodded and they walked downstairs together. Once they reached in the middle of the stairs, everybody stopped talking and looked at Harry.

They stopped and Louis let Harry's hand go. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my future husband, Harry." Harry smiled widely to the crowd and the people smiled back. They waved at Harry and there were some boys wolf whistling at both Louis and Harry.

"Wow, nice one, Tomlinson."

"Can't wait to see how your future babies look like."

"Man, he's sexy."

"He should be a princess."

Harry can't help but hid himself behind Louis. The last statement he heard made him a little bit insecure. He was a guy. A guy can't be a princess, can he? Louis looked over his shoulder.

"Babe?" Harry looked up at Louis. "Don't mind them. They were just playing with you." Harry sighed, he really hoped that Louis was right.

 

 

The people in the mansion was having great time. The food was delicious and expensive wines were served for everyone. Harry remanded beside Louis. Louis had a strong arm wrapped around Harry's waist while his other hand was holding a glass of wine. Harry was still too young to drink alcohol so he just drank an apple juice, his favourite. He was holding the glass with both of his hands cause he didn't want to drop the expensive glass. People that passed by them would either congratulated them or trying to flirt with Harry. Of course Louis would just hold Harry possessively and tell them that Harry belonged to him. While Louis was talking(flirting) with Harry, a young woman appeared and greeted both of them.

"Hey, Lou! Just came by to say congratulations!" She turned to Harry. "Hello! I'm Eleanor!" She extended her hand and Harry shook her hand. This girl was very beautiful. Her dressed looked expensive.

"Harry, meet Eleanor, the princess of Scotland."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Hello, Eleanor. Pleased to meet you. Enjoy the party."

Eleanor grinned, "I will. Seriously, Lou where on Earth did you find this boy?!" She ran a hand down Harry's biceps and Harry giggled.

Louis growled, "I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Eleanor raised her hands in defends.

"Calm down, Lou. I know he belongs to you. I know he's your little princess-" And there we go again. Another girl saying Harry was Louis's little princess. Harry kept his mouth shut as they continued to talk. They were interrupted by someone hitting their glass with a spoon, signalling they have a message coming from the balcony. They looked up to see King Mark put his glass down on the railings.

"Evening, my friends. I just wanted to say thank you so much for attending the party. I greatly appreciate that. Now it's time for us to show you the real reason for this party. This party is not only for my son as he would soon be wedded to a lovely boy, but it is also for my future son-in-law to be crowned as Prince. Please come up the stairs, Harry Styles." They people around them began to clap and Louis guided a stunned Harry to his father. Zayn walked up to them holding a pillow with a crown on it and stood beside King Mark. King Mark grabbed the crowned carefully with his hands and placed right on top of Harry's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Prince Harry Edward Styles."

People below them began to clap and they bowed down. Harry was not used to this. He was not used to people praising him and being nice to him. He had been insulted and abused by his father and now he was free. He no longer has to deal with his father. Harry looked to his right to see Louis standing right next to him with a King crown. Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips, making the people below them cooed. Harry smiled and turned back to the people. Someone began to shout.

"Tomlinson! Give us a real kiss! Not a peck!"

"Yeah, come one! He's your husband after all!"

"Just one real kiss, please!"

Louis laughed and looked at Harry. "Do you want to, love?" Harry did not want to disappoint the people so he agreed. Louis raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You don't have to, you know."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's okay. I can do it." Louis and Harry began to lean in and their lips met, making the people cheered. Louis kissed Harry passionately for a few seconds before pulling away. He smiled from ear to an ear.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled beautifully, "I love you too, Louis." Before they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 6!


	7. Father?

A few days later after the party, Harry was exploring the whole palace with a butler beside him. If he was gonna live here, the first thing he should do is to identify the places around the palace. So far he only knew the bedroom, bathroom, dining room, guest room and all of the regular rooms. When he heard that they had prepared a game room, he knew he had to explore this place. Harry was only half way exploring the palace and he was already out of breath. Really, this place was so huge! It was the King's palace after all. Harry was currently in the library, looking for some books to read. Unfortunately, non of the books in the library caught his attention and that's when an idea popped into his head. Harry turned to his butler, David.

"Um, is it okay if I go somewhere outside the palace? I need to do a little shopping."

The butler nodded, "You must have at least one bodyguard with you. I, however as a butler, must follow you everywhere you go. It's an order from the King himself."

Harry nodded, understanding, "Well then, can I go now?" The butler lead Harry to the main entrance of the palace after calling out a bodyguard.

"Um, Prince Harry?" the butler stared at Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Before we go, shall we inform Prince Louis first?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, we should." The butler nodded and walked out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later with Louis.

"You want to do a little shopping?" Louis stared at Harry questioningly. Harry nodded, "Need to get out for a while. I can do that, right?"

Louis chuckled, "I don't see a problem with that. Go ahead. Be sure to come back before sunset." Louis stated seriously. Harry giggled and pecked his lips.

"I will. Bye!" Harry waved Louis off as he got into a car. Louis chuckled and walked back to his office.

 

 

Harry was in the book store, looking for some novels. While he was searching for a novel, he can feel someone staring at him. He tried looking for the person and he spotted a man in a long black coat, a scarf that covered half his face and a hat. The man seemed startled once Harry looked at him and quickly hurried away out of the store. Harry stood there confused. He felt like he knew that man but he couldn't put his finger in it. He just shrugged it off and continued his searching.

The second time he saw that man was when he was drinking Starbucks in the cafe. He found a perfect novel for himself, The Maze Runner, and read it at Starbucks. When he drank his coffee and pulled the cup away from his face, he saw the man from the book store sitting at a table, staring at him. This time, the man had his hat on a table and Harry can see his chocolate brown hair in a quiff and the man just started at Harry when Harry looked at him. Harry can't really see his eyes and the man grabbed his hat and coffee before standing up and walked towards the entrance of the cafe. The man stopped at the entrance before looking back at Harry. Harry then felt himself getting frozen when he saw those familiar green eyes. Even thought half of his half was covered, Harry can tell that the man was smirking behind his scarf before he turned away and walked out the cafe.

Harry blinked for a couple of times before looking down at his novel then outside the cafe. He spotted his bodyguard standing outside, drinking some soda. He looked to his butler to see him playing with his phone, drinking his coffee in front of him. He then gulped visibly. Harry tried to get the images of the man out of his head. The man reminded him so much of his father. Harry shivered at the thought of his father. Just saying his name already gave Harry some horrible memories of the two of them. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Prince Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the worried butler, "Why are you crying? Are you alright?" The butler looked panic. Harry quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think we should go now." Harry stated and the butler quickly lead Harry out the cafe and to their cafe with the bodyguard.

 

 

The minute Harry stepped into the palace, he felt safe again. Louis was in the living room, drinking some tea. When Louis heard the door opened, he looked up to see Harry with a blank look on his face. Louis raised his eyebrows, "Harry, are you okay?"

The sound of Louis's voice startled Harry and Harry quickly smiled at Louis nervously, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"You sure? You looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

Harry made his way to Louis and sat down next to him before grabbing hi hands," I'm okay, Lou. Just thinking about my mum and Gemma."

Louis seemed to believe his lie and nodded his head, "Okay. If there's anything that bothers you, tell me okay?"

Harry nodded, "I will. Can we go upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." The couple walked up to their room holding hands.

 

 

A week later, Louis and Harry were ordered to buy suits for their wedding. They went to a wedding boutique with bodyguards and butlers. Harry had already chose his suit and he was waiting for Louis. Harry was looking around the boutique when a man across the street caught his attention. The man was only wearing a green scarf and a simple green jacket. Harry stood frozen at his state and stared at the man. The man was smiling behind his scarf. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the man turned away and walked into a music store.

Harry started to feel afraid. Harry knew that that was the man he met  a week ago. The man could be following him anywhere he goes. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He quickly turned around to see Louis standing there in a suit.

"Hello, love. What are you doing?" Louis walked closer to Harry.

"Oh hey, Louis. Just looking around. This place seems interesting." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Yeah? What do you like about this place?" Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's neck.

"This place looks elegant, simple and fancy at the same time. I like that." That wasn't a lie. This entire store has the look of royalty.

Louis smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry gently, "Glad to hear. By the way, what do you think of this suit?" Louis pulled away and extended his arms out.

Harry smiled and walked closer to Louis before fixing the collar of the suit and the tie, "I think you would look extremely attractive in any suit." Harry whispered honestly, staring into Louis' eyes. Louis smiled and pulled Harry into his arms.

"Thank you, my darling." Louis placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

 

 

Louis and Harry were currently eating lunch at a fancy French restaurant. They were practically feeding each other's food and laughing and chatting. The atmosphere in the restaurant is spectaculars. Everything was warm and fuzzy and comfortable. Louis loved every moment he shared with Harry. He loved looking at how happy Harry just by looking at the menus. Harry loved to cook and try new food. He always wanted to be a chef. They were just chatting and sipping on their wines when Harry felt his bladder couldn't hold in more. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Harry was washing his hands when he heard the door opened and closed. He looked up to see a man he never wanted to see again. Harry turned around slowly and see the man smiling softly at him.

"Hello, Harry. Miss me?"

"Father?"


	8. Never Secure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 4100 hits! Thank you so much for reading! Forgive me for not updating in a miracle. I've got bumps somewhere in the road and finally got the chance to update! Again, thank you so much for reading and please accept my apology. I will post a one shot as an apology of my disappearance. Comment the kind of one shot you want and I'll write the most mentioned one.
> 
> Love, @StarNightGaze

Harry froze as soon as his eyes laid upon the man in front of him.

"Dad?"

Des grinned evilly when he saw the horror look on Harry's face, "It's been a while since the last time I saw the look on your face whenever you see me. So tell me, Harry, How does it feel like to be the Prince's future partner?" Des was walking closer to Harry, "It seems like you haven't forgotten about me either."

Harry backed away from Des, his heart pounding in fear, "P-Please, do-don't come a-any closer!" Harry managed to shuttered out. Des ignored his pleading and pinned Harry against the wall, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"Why? Are you afraid I might hurt you again like how I did in the past? Or are you afraid that I might hurt your precious prince?"

Harry's eyes grew larger at the mention of Louis, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Harry spat in his father's face, but soon regretted his actions and words.

Des threw Harry onto the floor and his grin turned into a frown, "Just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I won't hurt you, fag!" Des sneered down at Harry.

 

**Fag**

 

Even though he has heard it a million times from other people, it always get him. Flashbacks of his father hitting and abusing him came back swimming in his mind. Harry curled into the floor, whimpering. "Please, dad.." He rasped out, tears streaming down his face.

Des laughed, "You haven't changed at all now, do you? You're weak! I'm disgusted to know you're related to me!" Des grabbed by the color of Harry's shirt and pulled him up closer to his face, "Do you actually think since the day I left you I was never around you?"

Harry stared at his father in fear.

Des grinned and threw Harry onto the floor, harder than the last time, "I've been watching you. I love how you would scream every time someone gets closer to you. I love how your face shows fear every time someone mentions my name. This will teach you a lesson for being a faggot!" Des kicked Harry's leg.

"Please!" Harry whimpered out, his face filled with tears.

Des laughed and whispered into Harry's eyes, "Do you think I'll let you be happy once you're married to the prince? I don't think so. I'll make sure you suffer!" And with that Des walked out the restroom.

Harry curled into the floor and cried harder.

 

_Why? Why did you come back? I just want to be happy..._

 

Harry cried harder at the thought of Louis getting hurt. Louis was innocent. He did not have anything to do with what has happened to him. So why must his dad got Louis involved?

Not long after his father left, the door opened and Harry sunk deeper into the floor.

"Harry!" the oh-so-familiar voice called. Harry felt strong arms wrapped around his torso and his face was hidden into someone's chest, "What happened?! Who hurt you?! Why are you crying?!" The sound of Louis's frantic voice brought Harry back to reality. He looked up to Louis's face.

"Louis..." Harry whimpered.

"Yes?! What happened?!" Louis answered, getting even more worried.

"I want to go home." Harry whimpered, "Please, I want to see my mother." Harry cried.

"Okay, okay! We will. Security!"

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up to the feeling of soft hands running through his hair. He would recognize those hands anywhere.

"Mom?" Harry whimpered out, opening his eyes. He was greeted with his mother and Gemma's worried look.

"Baby? How are you feeling?" Anne kissed his forehead and Gemma grabbed his hand.

"Harry! What happened?! Louis called us and he said he found you crying onto a restaurant's restroom!" Gemma frantically questioned.

The events that has happened in the restroom made Harry's heart pounded in fear. His father, Des, had been watching him. He knew about Louis. Harry looked at Gemma and Anne's worried look.

"He's here." Harry whispered.

"He?" Anne and Gemma asked in unison, confused.

Harry whimpered, "Dad. He was in the r-restroom." Tears escaped Harry's eyes.

Gemma's eyes grew large and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh no. Oh god, No!" Gemma screamed out in frustration.

Anne hugged Harry tightly the moment the words left Harry's lips and tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh, my poor baby." She kissed his head rubbed his shoulders as she heard his sob muffled in her shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry just held onto Anne and cried harder. Gemma, on the other hand, was pissed.

"Why did he come back?1 He's suppose to be gone!"

"H-he was never gone, Gem." Harry rasped out, his voice horse from crying.

Gemma and Anne looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"W-what do y-you mean, dear?" Anne asked, getting more scared and worried for her son.

Harry let out a shaky breath before he continued, "He was watching. He knew everything that has happened. He knew everything about Louis. He threatened to make me suffer. Mom, what should I do?! What if he tried to do something to Louis?!" Harry looked at his mother in fear.

"Shh, shh. Harry, dear, calm down." Anne rubbed his back and Gemma held his hands.

Harry's visions were blurred as he felt more tears escaping his eyes, "Mom, what should I do? What should I do?" Harry asked, mainly to himself.

Gemma and Anne didn't say anything as they continued to calm Harry down until he cried himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Louis waited patiently outside his chambers. Then the door opened and Gemma and Anne walked out the room, eyes red and puffy from crying. Louis's eyes widened.

"Anne! What happened?!"

Gemma just looked down and sniffled.

Anne sighed and looked up to Louis.

"Can we talk about this somewhere private?" Anne pleaded, "I don't Gemma to hear this." Anne rubbed Gemma's back. Gemma couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out a loud sob and ran towards the garden, confusing the people she ran by.

"Gemma?" Louis asked, getting more worried.

Anne looked at her daughter's back as she ran until she was out of sight before she turned to Louis to see Louis's worried expression, "Leave the child alone. She just need some relief."

Louis just nodded still worried and led Anne to the library.

 

 

The servant set two cups of tea down onto the table and bowed down before she left the room. Anne took a deep breath and let out a shaky breath as she wiped her tears away and looked up at Louis with a sad expression.

"Prince-"

"Please just call me Louis." Louis interrupted quickly.

Anne nodded, "Louis, has Harry ever told you a story about his father?"

Louis stayed silent for a moment and thought about it. Harry had never once spoken about his father. Every time he asked him about his dad. he would alwys try to change the subject which Louis went along with, not wanting Harry to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I did asked him about his dad but he it didn't seem like he was comfortable to talk about his father." Louis stated curiously.

Anne sighed, "Louis, my dear, his father was once a wise man. He had a great relationship with him until.." Anne paused, more tears began to form. Louis began to regret talking about it.

"Anne, we can stop if you-" But Louis was cut off

"No, no. I can continue. I just need a moment." Anne wiped away the tears. Louis stared at Anne worriedly. What really happened to Harry and his father?"

"The relationship was ruined because of one reason."

 

 

Anne told Louis the moment when Harry outed to them and the occasional abuse Des did to Harry. As soon as Anne finished the whole story, Louis was gripping down onto the armchair. His expression was blank but his eyes were cold. His breathing was uneven and Anne feared the condition and expression that Louis wore on his face. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his eyes soften once they laid upon Anne.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Louis rubbed a hand over his face.

Anne nodded, understanding, "It's alright." There was a few moment of silence before Anne broke the ice.

"Louis, dear.." Anne paused. Louis looked up at her and he saw a single tear rolled down her face.

"His father were there. He was there in the restroom." Louis eyes widened and he stood up.

"What?!" Louis yelled and the guards quickly threw the door open.

"Is everything alright?" One of them asked, concerned. Louis looked at them.

"Yeah, sorry. Just give us a moment. We're in a serious conversation." Louis calmed down a bit. The guards nodded and closed the door. Louis sat down and looked at Anne.

"Anne, what should we do?! What if he tries to hurt him again?!" Louis stood up and paced around.

Anne looked down, "That's what I am worried about the most, dear. My husband is a very suspicious man." Louis froze at the word 'husband' before he turned to look at Anne.

"Husband?"

Anne sighed, "My dear, my husband and I were never divorced. But I knew he was cheating on me. He had so many mistresses." Anne stated sadly. Louis rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration and sat back down onto the sofa.

"This is really complicated!" sweats began to form onto Louis's forehead. It was 7 degree Celsius outside and Louis was sweating. How's that even possible?!

"Louis," Anne started, "Please, protect him from the man." Anne pleaded, looking into Louis's eyes. Tears won't stop pouring down her face, "He is my only son. My only baby boy. And as a mother, I would do anything to keep him protected. Now that you're going to be his husband, I trust you to keep him protected."

Louis walked over to Anne and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, "I promise you, I swear to life that I would do absolutely anything to keep him protected, even if it means giving up my own life. You can trust me, Anne."

Anne nodded in relief, "Thank you, Louis. Thank you so much!"

Louis hugged Anne tighter and let her cry in his shoulder, ignoring the tea getting colder.

 

 

Anne left an hour ago with Gemma after they've calmed down and Harry was still sleeping. Louis walked into his chambers to see Harry sleeping with a frown on his face. Louis sighed sadly at the sight. Harry was a nice, caring, selfless boy. He didn't deserve to be treated poorly by the man who called himself Harry's father. Louis may had never met him, but if Louis ever encounter with that man, he would immediately drop cruel punishments to him for abusing Harry like that.

Louis sat down on his chambers and stared at Harry's sleeping face. The only expression that Louis can see on his face was fear. But he still managed to look beautiful. Louis knew that Harry was always beautiful and he was giving credits to Anne for raising such a fine young boy. Louis ran a hand through Harry's curls and sighed.

"It's not fair. You're so caring and loving. Why you?" Louis asked, sadly.

"Louis..." Harry whispered, his eyes still closed. Louis froze.

 

_Is Harry having a nightmare again?_

 

Louis laid a hand on Harry's cheek and pecked his lips. When Louis pulled away, Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"Louis?" Harry rasped out.

"Hey, baby." Louis whispered softly, smiling, "Sleep well?" Louis ran his free hand, through Harry's curls and kissed his forehead.

Harry looked at Louis in confusion, "What happened? Are you okay?"

There he was again. Even though he just had a horrible encounter with his father, he asked if Louis is okay. How lucky is Louis to meet this mysterious angel?

Louis just smiled, lovingly, "I'm okay, darling. It seems like you're still sleepy. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Louis rubbed Harry's tummy.

Harry looked into Louis's eyes, "Will you stay with me?" Who is Louis to deny those puppy dog eyes from his sweet angel who he loved so dearly?

Louis slid under the covers next to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, "Does this answer your question?"

Harry smiled and cuddled into Louis closer, "Yes. Thank you, Louis. I love you."

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's head, "I love you too." Few moments after that, Louis heard Harry's breath even out and he knew he was sleeping.

Louis's arms tighten around Harry's torso.

"I swear in my life that I would always keep you safe and feel loved." Before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment the kind of one shot you want!


End file.
